Pakk
Pakk is a character in Happy Tree Friends. Character Bio Pakk is a midori green mongoose with a white jacket. He is deceptive and only cares about his money and business. He is the founder and current president of Speerius, formerly known as the Local Firearms Manufacturer. He doesn't like refunds and wishes to cause tyranny on Happy Tree Town. For this reason, it is a mystery about his real identity. Pakk has been hiding his identity for 4 years. He wears a mask with 3 metal clips with one on his chin and the 2 others on the sides of his head. His identity was revealed in Behind the Means, where he actually has a H.T.T.B.C tattoo on his forehead. This claims to be that he is actually a bandit in disguise. Pakk is known to be a coward. Usually while in combat he would call Loaders (the name of his own robots) to defend him. Loaders are known for Pakk's personal bodyguards. It is revealed that why he wants and deserves domination is that when he was just a young boy to a young man, he was always considered a nobody by everyone including his own father. When Pakk joined the H.T.T.B.C, he thought of himself that he was a somebody. When Krom sent Pakk to make business and give him the profits he got, despite the fact Pakk was being selfish about his cash, Pakk then seeked revenge and continued his ambition to be a somebody by dominating and causing tyranny. Another reason why Pakk wants to dominate over others is because he thinks that exterminating the weak is the law of nature, which he thinks he should fulfill. As of what Pakk thought about, another new reason to dominate Happy Tree Town is to create it in his own image, what he believes is "good". He will plan to make the fathers of families to become his supersoldiers by mutating them and using armor to cover them up, while using his own Loaders to protect the city. Here are Pakk's operations in Happy Tree Town. *'Operation: CONQUER' ** Pakk's first operation. This required domination over the now demolished Happy Tree Town. While dominating, protesters are put to execution. *'Operation: RECLAIMING' **Pakk once again dominates over Happy Tree Town and did practically the same thing as last operation but instead planned to activate a nuclear missile and flee. *'Operation: SNOW WHITE' **Pakk and an undercover force of his fleet secretly infiltrate a Happy Tree Town office to snatch files containing complaints about Speerius and illegally quash them. Gallery Pakk Propoganda.png|An L.F.M propaganda that supports Pakk. DeadPakk.png|Pakk laying lifeless with his mask and 3 metal clips lying on the floor. Note the H.T.T.B.C marking and scar on his forehead. Pakk in another Humanioid form.png|Pakk in humanoid form Trivia * He resembles Handsome Jack from Borderlands since both wear masks and both own a weapons manufacturer except he doesn't either have heterochromia or appear to. * He somehow acts like Mr. Krabs from Spongebob Squarepants because of his dedication to money and how he showed it in Behind the Means, but he likes collecting and spending, not just collecting. * Pakk has over 1.000,000,000 Loaders in his fleet. * He once became the Dictator of Happy Tree Town. (see Happylands) * Pakk was born in Eurasia, but soon after was an expatriate to France for a temporary time of 5 years. Then he migrated to Happy Tree Town. He can speak to other French people, as showed in a chat RP. * Pakk has similarities to real life tyrants such as Bashar al-Assad and Adolf Hitler. * He has been influenced for domination by his grandfather and great grandfather. Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Mongooses Category:Evil Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 45 Introductions Category:Krazyfilmer123's Characters